Fragmented memories
by Plapla-man
Summary: Ein recovered his memories...Right?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Tecmo for making this great game.  
  
A Dead or Alive 2 fan fiction.  
Note: This happens right after the events of DoA 2 and is an alternate reality.  
" " Speech  
( ) thought  
Chapter 1, Fragmented memories.  
  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
Kasumi Looked at the prone body of her Oniisan. She couldn't help but wonder what will happen now? After her battle with the Tengu She and Hayate were brought back to Japan by Hayabusa. When they did go back to the clan Kasumi was punished for her unauthorized actions during both dead or alive tournaments.  
  
" Kasumi, you do realize that going against the clans orders will bring you dishonor"  
  
The elder looked at Kasumi worriedly. He hated to do this but must for the laws must be followed by all ninjas of the clan regardless.  
  
Kasumi inside was angry, ( What did I do? All I ever did was try to finish what my brother started and I get blamed for everything...)  
Before the elder could speak a staggering voice was heard.  
  
"W-wait....I-I shall take th-the clan punishment for I was the one who forced my imouto into finishing my battles for me...."  
The elder looked shocked at the same time Kasumi ran to help her brother.  
  
"NIISAN!!!NIISAN!!!! please! Call a medic anyone!!!! Daijobu niisan....Daijobu..."  
  
In the clinic  
  
Hayate couldn't place where he was. He was drifting but to where? ( am I dead?.....I can hear voices I recognize Kasumi's but who are the others?...)  
  
" Do you think he will be alright elder? "  
  
"I don't know hayabusa-kun Hayate has a very different illness that none of us recognize"  
  
( illness? I'll have to listen further ) Kasumi started to cry..  
  
"Hayubusa-san do-do you think Oniisan will be okay? Oniisan...'  
  
" Maa-maa Kasumi-chan shhh everything will be fine your brother is strong I know it." ( I just hope he can be strong for Kasumi.)  
  
Hayate thought to himself. (Hayabusa-kun... I know him but can't place where...)  
The discussion went once more.  
  
"Elder what is Hayate-kun's illness?" He asked while holding the crying Kasumi.  
  
".........We believe it is a sort of nanomachine virus that erases memories stored in the brain."   
  
( MASAKA!!! If that is what is happening to Hayate-kun he will be lost to us forever!!!) Hayabusa was getting as frustrated as Kasumi was.  
  
The elder coughed and spoke once more " more so the nanomachine has a lifetime support system......There may be hope yet if the body manages to......  
  
Hayate didn't care anymore he had stopped listening when he heard about the nanomachines erasing his memories.........( what can I do? I want my old life back and imouto......) Hayate then remembered something......  
  
" I heard project epsilon was a failure. "  
  
"What is this epsilon? What are you talking about? "  
  
" It seems you are no longer in mind control. Now Ikuzo! "  
(That woman! Helena wasn't it? She knew something...) having decided his next course of action Hayate formulated a plan to go to france and meet this woman...  
  
The next morning  
  
The doctor went in to check on Hayate.  
He looked around his room  
" Hayate-san? Nandato???"  
While the doctor was franticly calling the emergency staff and the elder to find him Hayate was long gone.  
Hayabusa had seen hayate the night before taking the clothes he wore to the tournament and left.  
( Hayate-kun, I know why you left...... or Should I say Ein?)  
  
  
Well this is chapter I hope you people like it review if you can.  
Note: I'm planning to make this a HelenaXEin fic  



	2. Ein prolouge to helena

Fragmented memories chapter 1  
Disclaimer: All right belong to tecmo for this game I am merely borrowing for entertainment purposes.  
  
Sorry for that short chapter it was supposed to be a prologue this is the real chapter 1 enjoy.  
  
Note: I am now calling Hayate Ein from now on  
  
() Thought  
"" speech  
  
Tokyo Airport  
  
Ein Looked around aimlessly walking around just doing...nothing.  
His scheduled flight was delayed hours away and he had nothing to during this time.  
(I had expected the flight to be immediate. How unfortunate....) He looked around once more hoping to find something that can interest him. During his look he found a guidebook on France. (Might as well prepare for that place I never recalled being there or any were else except Germany.) He thought this with grimace he knew his mission to find more about this so called project 'epsilon' that might have something to do with him.  
  
Ein carefully looked at the book with him. It showed France pretty well for a book, as a guidebook it contained the usual tour places, the sights, everything wonderful about that certain country. (Typical...) When Ein turned the pages observing and taking in the data faster than anyone can at the rate he was going, but something had caught his eye. (What's this? I could take a better look....)   
  
  
See the rising star of the opera!!! Helena the young diva of classical music!!!!  
  
(Rising star? So she's an opera singer.... I never knew that. Well at least it makes my job of finding her easier.) Ein continued looking at the picture of her in the book....  
"You know I heard her sing before..." an old and somewhat crackly voice had suddenly appeared and was looking at the same picture as Ein.   
  
"Ah gomenasai young man I'm sorry for my intrusion but I cannot help but notice as you stare intently on that picture..."  
  
"Daijobu obaasan I know you didn't mean to startle me."  
  
"Well young man, you better bring your ears with you to that opera that young woman has the voice of an absolute angel!!!"  
  
" Hai obaasan I'll do that" (gladly) He went backed to looking at the picture...  
  
"Oh and did you know that her okaachan was killed before her eyes!!!...."  
  
The conversation went on and on for hours until it was time for the plane to leave.  
Ein carefully places the book in his handcarry. He looked backed at obaasan but couldn't find her anywhere....(A note...)  
  
Dear young man,  
  
It looked like you wanted to see Helena-san so badly that I couldn't just leave you like this. When in France I want you to give this letter to a man named Peter Bartholomew. He will give you free tickets and a backstage pass. Do not worry you will have a chance to see her.  
  
Obaasan.  
  
(Arigato Obaasan)   
  
An announcement was then heard:  
  
" All Flights towards France no. 2016 now boarding. I repeat..."  
  
(I guess this is my flight. It's now or never I suppose.)  
  
  
[France]  
  
An applaud was heard all throughout  
The Grand opera house, a young woman with long golden hair and blue eyes stepped out of the curtain. At the same time the applaud stopped waiting for the woman to sing...  
  
" Welcome everyone, I am Helena, I hope all of you will like my performance today..."   
  
Helena closed her eyes and prayed hoping no tragedy will befall her like her mother. (Okaachan...I am doing this in your memory I hope you will be proud.)  
Helena opened her mouth and started singing. Soon all the audience members could not help but gape at the young woman as they listened to her sweet, sweet voice.  
  
Helena could not remember since when did she feel so much happiness? (Since okaachan died...) She thought bitterly, but now is not the time to remember this. Now is the time to perform.  
The audience continued to listen to her sweet melody until......  
  
"MY NIGHTINGALE!!! JOIN ME IN HELL!!!" A crazed audience member suddenly pulled out a revolver from out of his pocket aiming straight for Helena.  
  
Helena could only stare as she saw the barrel pointed at her face. (Okaachan...Will I be joining you soon?)  
  
  
Note: Like I said this is alternate reality so the suspicions of Ayane killing Helena's mother here cannot be justified sorry it's in the story anyway hope u like it minna-san I plan on making the next chapters longer promise!!!  
  



End file.
